Life After HighSchool
by YouAreMyDefinitionOfLove
Summary: Nate and Serena was known to have a history together, but when the past surfaces and they make bigger mistakes what will they do? Blair and Chuck are always there for them, but sometimes, they can't always help. Maybe things weren't meant to be, but if they were, how would everything be different? Serenate & Chair.
1. Chapter 1

[ Takes place around season 2 in the summer after the white party. Everything already happened - Lily married Bart Bass, The Humphreys move in, etc.- After all this is my story (: ]

"Thanks for everything Serena."

" Your welcome, Even though it worsened things between me and Dan, it's worth it for you. Maybe things weren't meant to be. " Serena said as she slightly smiled.

" I've learned my lesson. " Nate chucked. He felt fooled.

They laughed and walked in the sand and laughed. They had those conversations that they would usually have.

Serena spotted Blair on her porch steps watching them. " Hey, I gotta go. I'll text you okay?"

She smiled waiting for his response.

He smiled back and nodded.

They hugged and wandered seperate ways.

[...]

"Nate Archibald? "

" Just friends, nothing more. "

" I saw that kiss. You guys were so cute, I loved how your faces were all scrunched up and you guys were smiling and your noses touched. He was so hyped before you kissed him. "

" I think it's called acting. " Serena laughed.

" You guys kissed. That was a long kiss. You looked like were gonna swallow him. " Blair joked.

" To be honest, I couldn't stop. " Serena smiled.

" Oh... Does that mean you like him? " Blair said looking at Serena with a happy expression.

" No.. I mean, I don't know. " Serena replied playing with her nails.

" I just broke up with Dan, It's hard for me. Nate is like... My brother. "

" You make out with your brother? " Blair joked.

Serena didn't want to answer. " I'm going back to the hotel. I'll text you later okay? Oh and we're leaving tonight, Chuck's party is tomorrow. " She hugged Blair.

* At The Hotel *

Serena walked into the room. " Where's my mom? "

" I saw gossip girl, you and Nathaniel? Apparently you two already have a fan club. "

" Chuck, I don't have time for this. "

" They're having their last moment walks on the beach. "

" They're? "

" Your mom and Mr. Humphrey. "

Nate walked out from the bathroom.

They just looked at each other and then Serena headed to her room.

She opened her laptop and went on Gossip Girl.

Gossip Girl's latest tweet had a picture of her at Nate lip locking.

' Looks like golden boy found his golden aurora! Could this be our golden couple? '

Serena closed her laptop and packed everything in her suitcase.

* With Nate & Chuck *

" Why are you having a party before going to college if you aren't even going to college? "

" Nathaniel, does that even matter? It's my reason to have a party. Lily won't let me throw a party for no reason. Living under her roof has rules. " Chuck replied as he straightened his tie.

" What is going on between you and Serena? " He added as he turned around to look at Nate.

" I've got to go. I'll see you at your party. " Nate said as he walked out of Chuck's room.

[...]

' What's the difference between gossip and scandal? So glad you asked, UES Forever. Anyone can commit a minor indiscretion and generate a day's worth of buzz. But in order for gossip to birth a true scandal, it requires the right person to be in the wrong place. '

xoxo, Gossip Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

' Good morning Upper East Siders. It seems as if Brooklyn has taken over Manhattan. I wonder how that happened? Just so you know, I'll be watching. xoxo, Gossip Girl. '

~ Lily Bass has bought a new house for the family. Everyone is moving in today, including Chuck. They still have access to the penthouse. Lily and Rufus are going out for the entire dady so Chuck can have his party. With a brand new mansion and the house's first party hosted by Chuck, what could go wrong? ~

Everyone is speechless with the new house. Of course, everything is expensive and chiq. The house is very modern and is updated. Lily had the house built from her own hands, well, she didn't literally build it, she had a architecture build it the way she wanted it. She was very specific on what she wanted. Chuck didn't like the idea so he added a few of his own ideas onto the blueprints. Lily wasn't so happy but it was too late, so she let it slip. Now the house has a karaoke room and a bar, thanks to Chuck.

The house was filled with friends and strangers. Chuck thought it would be fun to hire prostitutes.

" Why are there hookers here? " Blair asked in a disgusted tone.

" Chuck finds it amusing. " Serena replied.

" I find it very disgusting. " Blair added.

" Drink? " Nate asked as he gives Serena a glass of champagne as he walks up to her. Serena took the drink.

" Okay, I'll leave you guys to your talking. Nice house by the way. " Blair said as she walked towards Chuck.

" Why does everyone think we're dating? " Nate asked.

" Because we kissed. " Serena answered.

" It was acting " They both said at the same time.

They also both smiled and laughed.

" Prostitutes, what else do you have up your sleeves? " Blair asked.

" Calm down B, It's a party, have some fun. " Chuck said as he drank out of his glass of wine.

" Oh, I'll have fun alright. " Blair added.

" If you think you're going to try and make me jealous then good luck. " He added.

" What college are you going to? " Nate asked.

" Brown? Blair's going to Columbia. I don't know, Maybe NYU.."

" Gossip Girl is going to start posting rumors about us and I'm afraid it's going to affect our friendship. "

"It won't, trust me, It's not even true. You're like my brother. " Serena replied.

Nate felt relieved, but also offended.

" Serena.. can I talk to you? " Carter asked as he walked up to her.

They walked to the pool..

" What do you want? "

" I found your father.. "

" You found my what...? " Serena said in a shocked tone.

" He's in Florida. "

" Serena! " Blair yelled as she ran up to Serena.

" Yes? "

" Umm, there are people making out on your bed.. "

" Oh god.. I'll talk to you later, call me okay? "

Carter nodded and watched Serena walk after Blair.

[...]

" What? "

" I had to clean my bedsheets. And I just bought them. "

Nate laughed.

" Let's do shots. " Serena said as she holds up a tray filled with shots.

They had shots, they eventually went for 2 rounds.

They wanted to see who could have the most shots.

Serena was drunk since she had a few bottles of beer after doing the shots.

It isn't pretty when Serena gets drunk.

It isn't even 7 and she's already drunk, Nate is slightly drunk.

Everyone is outside by the pool swimming or dancing in the backyard.

Well, not everyone. Jenny watches them in envy.

All of a sudden they relive the night of the Shepherd wedding.

Chuck watching them from the stairs above and smirks.

Jenny angry, takes a picture that sends phones to buzzing and papparazzi searching.

[...]

" Why do we keep doing this? " Serena says as she sits up.

" Well, atleast this time we're not hurting anyone. " Nate replies.

Serena tightens her fuzzy white robe.

" This never happened. I didn't know what I was thinking. I mean, I was really wasted. " Serena said as she picks up his clothes and hands it to him.

" I'm gonna go now, I think Blair's looking for me. "

Nate nodded. Nate knew what would happen after they slept with each other. Serena would always leave,

He sighed and then tightened his loose robe.

Every room in the house has spair clothing and robes.

Serena walked back to Nate after looking at his sad expression.

" Are you okay? " She asked.

" Whenever we do this you always leave after. "

" I'm sorry Nate, it's just that it's weird.. I think of you only as my brother. "


	3. Chapter 3

Serena was lieing. She knew she has feelings for him but she couldn't admit it.

She knew that if they got together things wouldn't work out. She didn't want their friendship to end or be damaged. It was too much of a risk, but since they already got so far she has to do something to make it better.

She just walked out. She didn't know what to say or do.

She hurried and changed into her dress. She met up with Blair by the pool.

" I knew it S, I knew there was something between you 2. " Blair said as she held up her phone.

" Don't tell me Gossip Girl... " Serena groaned.

" Yep! Gossip Girl knew, she knows. They are no secrets! "

" Are you jealous or something? "

" Of course I am, Nate was the love of my life, I have to still feel something for him but... You're my bestfriend. I'm always going to be there for you. " Blair hugged Serena.

" I'm going to talk to Nate. " Serena pulled out from the hug and ran back to the room they were in. She found him fixing his shirt.

" I'm sorry Nate. I shouldn't have done what I did . I want another chance. "

Nate didn't speak. Serena tried getting in front of him. He kept turning away.

" Look, I'm sorry! " She whined.

" Serena, just stop. I understand, you don't have to say anything. "

" I like you Nate, I really do ,I was afraid to tell you because I was scared it would ruin our friendship, If I wanted to be with you then I would have to be friends with you. I want to be the person that you could tell anything to, and I wanted to be the first person you tell those things to, Thats what friends do. And you're like my brother because I've known you so long and I know I can trust you. Please Nate, I don't want to ruin things between us. "

Nate held her face and kissed her.

" Stop talking. " he mumbled through their lips.

She pulled away. " Thank you. "


	4. Chapter 4

Parties can be very messy, but it can also be very fun. It can bring people apart, but it can also bring people together. Serena and Nate decided to date.

Chuck and Blair decided to stay away from each other. Jenny, is trying to fill Blair's shoes left for her at Constance. While Dan... Who knows what he's doing.

Well, Just know that I know everything. Until next time.

Xoxo, Gossip Girl.

" I decided to go to NYU with Nate. " Serena replied to her mother.

" NYU with Nate? You guys are together? " Lily asked.

" Yeah.. "

" I always knew you had a little crush on him. "

" A crush? Mom, I'm not in highschool. "

" Well, how about you guys go and check out NYU together. I have to go check on Charles with Bass Industries. "

Serena nodded.

[...]

" I don't want to share dorms with a stranger. "

" Request to share with Blair then. " nate suggested.

" It's not that easy. "

" Did you apply yet? " he questioned.

" Yes, of course. I'm also worried. Blair still has feelings for you.. "

" I'm with you know. Don't worry about anything. I'm here. " He held onto Serena's hand.

" Promise not to move so fast? I'm trying to develope my feelings for you.. "

" What do you mean develope feelings? " Nate asked.

" I'm trying to feel more than friends with you.. " Serena answered.

" How far have you gotten? 50%, more than 50, lower than 50..? " Nate asked.

" 50%... " Serena replied.

" By the time you get to 100% , I'll already be at 200%, when will you ever catch up? " He asked..

" Wait for me. " She said as she faced him.

" I'll always wait for you Serena.. Always. "

" You sure? "

" Positive. "

Serena smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, she had to tip toe everytime she decided to hug him like that.

- Click, Sending to -

' Looks like our Golden Couple has gone public. While they're shining in the light some couples are wandering in shadows, I wonder when the Golden Couple will turn out to be a Brass Couple. '

Serena and Nate looked at their cellphones.

" Never. " Nate smirked..

They continued walking around the University.

[...]

Blair and Chuck, arguing as always.

" I'm not going to college Blair! " Chuck yelled as he pulled his blanket over his head.

" You have to! Think about your future! " Blair argued as she tried to pull the sheets away from him.

" I have a future! It's called Bass Industries! And stop yanking my sheets!" He said as he tried to pull up the sheets once again.

" Well, it isn't going to work out if you don't go to college! " Blair said as she yanks his sheets.

" I have all the money I can have, Plus, I have a degree. Happy? " He said as he yanked them back.

" I'VE HAD ENOUGH! " Blair yelled as she stormed out of the room.

*With Blair & Serena*

Blair argues about Chuck while Serena enjoys her cake.

" Come on Blair, just give him a break. He doesn't want to go. "

" Serena! " Blair yells.

" Oh, whatever Blair! " Serena sips her coffee.

" Forget him, I'm going NYU. " Blair admitted.

" Us too! "

" you and Nate? " She questioned.

" Well, yes. "

" You guys make me sick. I admit, you guys are a cute couple. "

" I have to go. Me and Nate are having a picnic tonight and I have to make sure everything's perfect. "

" How romantic. "

* Chuck & Lily *

" I got it, how many times do you have to repeat it? "

" I just want you to remember.. "

Chuck sighs. " If you repeat it one more time I will probably go to sleep thinking about it. "

" Good, then you'll remember it. "

* Nate *

" So, you're having a picnic with her? " Dan asks.

" Yeah, we're having a picnic tonight, with candels and shit " Nate says as he holds up a candle.

" What's the occasion? "

" I don't know, our first date. "


	5. Chapter 5

'Hello Upper East Siders, Today happens to be a good day for me. I'm packing my bags and getting ready for a new year. Don't worry my fellow classmates, I'll be with you through college. Welcome to a new beginning of Gossip, or should I say, hell.

Just wait and you'll hear it from me first, you know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl '

* Chuck & Dan *

" Look, I need your help. "

" I thought you hated me. " Dan said as he looked away.

[ Chuck flashback:

C:If I knew his name I'd hunt him down and kill him.

N:What, because you kill people now? You gonna strangle him with your scarf?

C:Don't mock the scarf, Nathaniel. It's my signature.

N:Just saying...death by scarf, not that intimidating.

C: Just wait and see.

End of flashback]

" I don't care, let's leave the past behind us. I need your help, let's start over. "

" Start over? I could care less, since I'm a nice person... What do you want? "

" Could you find me papers that say I'm attending college? Somehow everyone wants me to go and college isn't in my interest. "

" What's in it for me. "

Chuck hands Dan a evelope filled with 100 dollar bills.

Dan opens the envelope.

" really? "

" it's gonna be hard to get those papers. It's going to take alot of bribing. "

" You don't pay your way into this world. You have to work in order to get what you want. "

" And you're telling this to me because?"

" Okay, I'll do it, "

* Nate, Serena & Blair *

" I'm trying to help Chuck but he keeps pushing me away, " Blair says as she holds onto Nate's arm.

" And you're currently stopping my blood from following. " Nate says as he tries to get out of her grip.

" Blair, don't worry! I'm sure everyone wants to help him, He's probably freaking out right now. " Serena says as she flips through a magazine.

" You're right S. You know, you guys would make cute babies. " Blair says as she looks at Nate and then Serena.

" I'm going to the restroom. " Nate says as he gets up and walks into the restroom and closes the door.

" He freaks out when you talk about having kids? "

" I just found out. "

* Blair & Chuck *

Blair smiled. " Really? "

" Yeah. I decided to make my future the best I can. "

" That's good, I'm happy for you. "

Chuck smiled.

"I gotta go.. " Blair said as she walked out.

-Nate & Serena-

Nate and Serena are watching a movie in Serena's room.

Serena is multitasking, texting while watching the movie while Nate has his eyes glued on the movie.

Both are laying on the bed on their stomach.

" Can I join? " Jenny said as she walked into the room.

" Sure. " Serena said not looking up from her phone.

" Your mom just bought me a samsung galaxy, that was nice of her.. " Jenny said as she held up her new phone.

" I'm stuck with a iphone. " Nate said as Jenny sat at the edge of the bed next to Nate.

Nate was in the middle, Of course Jenny would want to get by him.

Chuck walked in. " Are you guys having a threesome? "

" No. Doesn't the third person have to be a stranger? " Nate asked.

" What's Brooklyn girl doing here? " Chuck said as he looked at Jenny.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

" I'm going to meet Blair at a club. " Chuck said as he looked up from his phone.

" Okay.. We'll be here if you need us. I guess.. " Serena said finally looking up from her phone.


	6. Chapter 6

* Nate & Serena *

Serena and Nate are alone in her room.

They were making out like usual, but they didn't want to sleep together until they think it's the right time.

Serena couldn't stop, once their lips touched, she was turned on, it was if he's a drug and she was addicted. Nate felt the same way.

They would end up taking off their shirts but they wouldn't go as far as to have sex.

Serena sat up trying to catch her breath.

" What's wrong? " Nate said.

" I need to breathe " She smiled.

" Is it past 8 yet? " Nate asked.

" It's 6:47. " Serena said after looking up from her phone.

" I got to go in a little while. " He said as he buttoned his shirt.

" Can't you stay for a while? "

" Your mom wouldn't like that. " He said as he texted chuck.

" It's raining, she wouldn't mind... Unless you say you're sleeping with Chuck. "

" Sleeping with Chuck? "

" Not like that Nate, you know."

" It's fine, I'll just come tomorrow.."

" I'll see you tomorrow then, Bye. "

* Lily & Rufus. *

" Where is everyone? " Lily asked.

" You're asking about the kids? Well, I don't know. They seem to be in and out. "

" Serena... She asked me something. "

" What did she ask you? " Rufus asked as he sat down.

Lily sat down next to him on the couch.

" She asked me if she could move out.. She asked me this a couple days ago, but I never thought of what I would say until now. "

" She's going to college Lily, you have to let her go someday. "

" She's still too young. "

" She's 18 for crying out loud, she can get into R rated movies. "

- The Next Day -

Serena was on her bed texting Blair.

' YES! She lets me move out! Finally! '

Blair responded:

' Seriously? What'd you say to make her give in? '

Serena's response:

' It's the work of my step-father. '

Blair's response:

' I know what you mean. '

Serena shut off her phone.

Serena wanted to move into her own condo.

She wanted to move into a condo today. One close to NYU.

A condo close to Nate's.

" Serena, honey, I found a condo, it's rated 5 stars. I bet you'll love it. "

" Great, let's check it out! " I dashed out of my room.

* Chuck & Dan *

" As strange as it sounds, I'm here to see you. I know we don't like each other. You think I'm a boring sheltered nobody- " Dan says as he walks around.

" I don't think of you. " Chuck replied.

" Oh, right, of course you don't. But I've been thinking of me. I've come to the conclusion that I need to get out of my comfort zone. I need to experience new things. "

" Are you gay? " Chuck asks.

" What? No. "

" Okay, I'll help you, do you have my papers? "

Dan handed Chuck a folder full of papers.

Chuck grabbed the papers and looked through them and nodded.

" Good job. " He said as he gave the folder to his driver.

" Put it in the car. " Chuck commanded to the driver.

* Lily & Serena. *

" I want it mom. It's huge and it's awesome! "

" Do you want anything specific in the rooms? "

" No, I like it, I'll have someone fulfill my needs, plus, I can go pick out furniture with Nate. "

" Okay, umm.. It's your's now. I'll go sign the papers.. "

" Oh and I want both cards... "

" but, I need a card, I'm your mom. "

" I don't want you to come and invade my territory. " Serena argued.


	7. Chapter 7

Prohibition never stood a chance against exhibition. It's human nature to be free. And no matter how long you try to be good, you can't keep a bad girl down.

You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl.

* Serena, Blair, Nate & Chuck *

" I was thinking to get like, a huge bed. " Serena said while looking at Nate.

" Okay, let's get your head out of the gutters! " Blair said as she snapped her fingers.

Serena sat on Nate's lap. Most of their furniture came in. Serena picked out her leather couches. Every main furniture needed is in. Now all they have to do is pick out decorations.

With Blair helping everything will go the way she planned.

With Serena blinded with love, she can't commit to anything. Luckily she has Blair.

" How's Black curtains? It'll go good with the red walls. " Blair suggested.

" That sounds okay. " Serena said.

" You really need to store up the liquor cabinet. " Chuck said as he closed the cabinets.

" Ok, how about a vintage chadelier, real diamonds. " Blair suggested.

" Well, that sounds good. " Serena said as she sat down next to Nate.

* Jenny & Vanessa*

" I like Nate, I really do! " Jenny says as she wipes away her tears.

" Fight for him then, I mean, forget Serena! "

" Serena's like my sister.. "

" Don't think about Serena, think about Nate. Somehow, everyone chooses Serena! It's all about Serena! They're never going to choose us over Serena. " Vanessa yelled.

" You're right.. It's all about Serena... "

* Jenny & Serena *

" So.. I was thinking that we haven't spent much time together, and now that you're my step sister, I think we should get to know each other. " Jenny says as she tries to help Serena pack her stuff.

" Well, you can always come to my house but... I'm spending time with Nate. " Serena say

" It's okay, I don't mind. " Jenny says as she tapes the boxes.

" Sorry, I can't. Nate wanted us to have the weekend together. " Serena says as she picks up the boxes.

" Oh, okay then.. " Jenny helps load the stuff to her car.

* Serena & Nate *

" Hey, I'm going to take a shower and then we can head out okay? "

" Okay, hurry back. " Nate says as he unpacks the boxes.

Serena took a quick shower and then got dressed and prepared herself.

NYU classes starts in a few weeks. Nate, Serena , Chuck & Blair decided to go on a trip to Paris.

Serena didn't tell her mom and didn't plan to tell her. They didn't know how long they were going. She held onto her suitcase.

" Did you tell your mom? "

" Nope. "

" Wait, what? " Nate freaked out.

" Take it easy Nathaniel, it's not like her mom will ground her. " Chuck said as he watched the butler load suitcases into the car.

" S, we're going to have so much fun. " Blair said as she tugged on Serena's arm.

Blair and Chuck talked about college, well, mostly Blair.

Serena and Nate talked about random things.

They made it through the plane ride, now they're at the hotel.

" I was thinking since it's Paris, Chuck and I could share a room together. " Blair said as she looked at Serena and then Nate.

" Oh, okay.. It's not like Nate and I haven't slept on the same bed together before.. " Serena said as she faked a smile.

" Okay, happy first night in Paris with Nate night. " Blair said as she handed them a card to their room.

Nate took the card and they moved into their room.

" I'm going to shower first okay? " Serena said as she opened her suitcase and dragged it into the bathroom. " Wow, it's huge. " she said as she sat the suitcase down on the counter.

Nate unpacked and then turned on the tv.

* Chuck & Blair *

Blair wrapped her body inside the bed sheets. " That's enough for today. I'm tired. "

" Wuss. " Chuck said as he closed his eyes.

* Nate & Serena. *

Nate finished showering.

Serena stays up reading her book.

" What are you reading? " Nate asks as he scooches closer to Serena.

Serena scooches away from him. " None of your business. "

" I never knew you took interest in reading.. "

" I want to be prepared for whatever's going to hit me.. "

Nate scooches closer to Serena making her fall off the bed but catches her before she does.

" Seriously Nate! I almost fell off the bed. " Serena says as she pushes Nate away. " You're the one who scooted over the edge. " Serena laughs and then leans in for a kiss. The night ended with a kiss and then they headed to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Morning Upper East Siders, As you can see my Gossip hasn't been updated thanks to the Golden Couple along with C and B who are in Paris.**

**Just watch, you'll hear it from me first. You know you love me. xoxo, Gossip Girl.**

*** Nate & Serena ***

**" Where are we going today? " Nate asked.**

**" Well, Blair said we're going to a resturant and then we'll go shopping."**

**" What's there for men to shop for? " Nate asked as he flopped back onto the bed.**

**" Men? " Serena laughed.**

**Blair walked into the room.**

**" Hello guys! " Blair said as she threw her purse onto the bed and then sat down on the chair.**

**" Hey, " Serena said as she walked out from the bathroom.**

**" Where's Chuck? " Nate asked as he sat up.**

**" He's coming. Guess what? He bought a house and a car. We were online shopping and he bought a house and a car in Paris. " Blair said as she texted Chuck.**

**" So, we're going to the house? " Serena asked.**

**" Yeah, so pack your stuff. Chuck just checked us out & the car is waiting outside. hurry up! " Blair yelled.**

**" Not fair, I just finished unpacking. " Nate groaned.**

**Serena, Blair, & Nate are packing up they hurried to the car and then they arrived at the house. Blair and Nate argued about the directions on how to get there. Chuck got aggravated and insisted that they shut up. Serena tried to calm down Nate. They unpacked in the new house.**

**" Why did you buy a house if you're only going to be here for like a few days? " Serena said as she sat down,**

**" It doesn't matter Serena, what if we come back? " Chuck said as he popped opened the champagne bottle.**

**" What if we don't? " Serena argued back.**

**" Do you have a problem? " Chuck asked.**

**Serena just kept silence. She didn't feel the urge to argue. **

**Nate held her hand.**

**" okay, let's go now? " Blair said as she picked up her purse.**

**Everyone got their stuff and headed for the car.**

**" nice, a lamborghini in Paris. " Nate commented.**

**" It's a Lamborghini SUV. " Chuck replied.**

**" Who's driving? " Blair asked.**

**" The person who asked. " Chuck answered.**

**" That's not fair! I'm a girl. "**

**" Well, I drove last time. "**

**" I'll do it. " Nate said in a aggravated tone.**

**They drove all around the city. They went to alot of stores including 'Forum des halles' , 'The Marais' , 'Printemps' , and many other stores in Paris.**

**Of course, Nate didn't buy much nor did Chuck. Paris seemed to be mostly for women, but mostly for couples. Paris, the City of Love. Everyone knew that.**

**They walked into the last store.**

**" Nate, carry my bags, my arms hurt. " Blair said as she handed them to him.**

**" Ask Chuck! I'm not your maid. " He said as he walked towards Serena.**

**" Never mind. " Blair said as she looked at Chuck.**

**" Put it in the car. " Serena said as she paid for her items.**

**" You want me to walk that far? Forget it. " Blair said as she sat down.**

**They shopped and shopped until it got dark. They headed back to the house.**


	9. Chapter 9

Serena and Nate left their shopping bags in the room.


End file.
